


Destiny & Pain

by GReina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Miya Atsumu, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love/Hate, M/M, MSBY - Black Jackals, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Miya Atsumu, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, misophobia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: Soulmates AU - prompt: le anime gemelle sentono quando l'altra viene toccata.Nessuno dei due ha chiesto di essere l'anima gemella dell'altro. L'Universo non avrebbe potuto scegliere peggio.Dal testo:"Il fatto che fosse misofobo e che preferisse non essere toccato fu la prima cosa che disse a tutta la squadra. Seguì il suo nome e la posizione in cui giocava. Atsumu, al contrario, era una persona espansiva a cui piaceva il contatto. Nessuna sorpresa, quindi, che i due non andassero d’accordo."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 18
Collections: SakuAtsu, Soulmate AU





	Destiny & Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates AU - prompt: le anime gemelle sentono quando l'altra viene toccata.

Sin dall’asilo c’era una cosa di cui tutti i bambini erano a conoscenza: ogni essere umano ha un’anima gemella. Astumu non sapeva dire quando esattamente era stata la prima volta in cui ne aveva sentito parlare, ma solo che “avere una seconda metà” era per lui qualcosa da dare per scontato.

 _“Non tutti sono così fortunati da trovare la propria anima gemella.”_ era stata sua madre a frantumare quella sua certezza. _“Il mondo è grande, la gente è tanta.”_ aveva spiegato _“Noi sappiamo che la nostra anima gemella esiste, ma non dove si trova né come contattarla.”_ era stato da allora che Atsumu aveva iniziato a dubitare: a dubitare dell’Amore, a dubitare dell’Universo e del Destino. Da bambino aveva tante domande per sua madre, ma su di esse prevaleva più forte la paura di riceverne risposta.

 _“Papà non era la tua anima gemella?”_ era una di queste, perché Atsumu ed Osamu non avevano un padre, o almeno non lo avevano mai conosciuto. Così taceva e – sebbene la scuola non mancasse di prepararli in materia – lui continuava a rimanere ignorante e a non capire tutta quella faccenda.

Gli anni passarono, le elementari finirono e così le medie, ma Atsumu continuava a brancolare nel buio più totale.

 _“Quando un altro essere umano tocca il corpo della vostra anima gemella, anche voi sentite quel tocco.”_ a parole sembrava così semplice, eppure perché lui non sentiva niente? La breve spiegazione su come tutta la faccenda funzionasse gli era stata ripetuta quasi ogni anno: asilo, elementari, medie e adesso superiori. Osamu, con cui da tutta la vita divideva la stanza, sempre più frequentemente sembrava percepire qualcosa, ed anche se suo fratello non gli raccontava nulla, Atsumu lo capiva; _sapeva_ che lui sentiva.

 _“Vi accorgerete che più crescerete più frequentemente sentirete qualcuno toccare la vostra altra metà.”_ spiegarono loro al primo anno di liceo. Atsumu non se ne stupiva: lui stesso toccava e veniva toccato più spesso da quando aveva finito le medie, e la cosa non poteva che peggiorare.

 _“Eppure,”_ continuava a chiedersi sempre più nel panico _“perché io non sento nulla?”_ temeva la risposta più forte di quanto non avesse temuto quelle di sua madre. Ma, stavolta, non poteva impedire a sé stesso di porsi quella domanda, né – ovviamente – di darsi una risposta: _“La mia anima gemella è morta giovane, oppure semplicemente non ho mai avuto un’anima gemella_. _”_ non riusciva a capire quale opzione fosse la peggiore, quindi preferiva non pensarci. In ogni caso, la conseguenza era la stessa: _“Rimarrò per sempre diviso a metà”._

“Spiegami ancora cosa dovrei sentire!” a sedici anni, Miya Atsumu ancora si rifiutava di rassegnarsi del tutto all’idea di essere solo e faceva quindi il possibile per convincersi che _sì,_ lui _sentiva_ la propria anima gemella, ma non riusciva a capire quando né in che modo. Osamu lo guardò esasperato e roteò gli occhi quando capì di dovergli spiegare per la centesima volta ciò che gli aveva già detto.

“Se toccano lui o lei, tu senti come se stessero toccando te e viceversa.”

“Magari lo senti appena?” suggerì Atsumu “Non sarà che percepisci solo una carezza o un formicolio quando in realtà alla tua anima gemella danno una pacca forte sulla spalla?” Osamu sospirò.

“No, ti dico.” rispose con fare annoiato.

“Ma-” provò a continuare il biondo. Osamu lo interruppe dandogli un forte schiaffo in faccia. “SAMU!” urlò la vittima portandosi subito una mano alla guancia in fiamme.

“L’hai sentito?” chiese l’altro tranquillo.

“Certo che l’ho sentito! Mi hai fatto male!”

“Bene, la tua anima gemella ha sentito esattamente lo stesso dolore.” e quello chiuse il discorso. Per tutto il giorno, con ancora la parte sinistra del volto che pizzicava, Atsumu non fece altro che pensare a lei, alla sua anima gemella. Le domandò mentalmente scusa per suo fratello adesso e per tutte le volte in cui in passato si erano picchiati. Quasi si aspettava che lui o lei si vendicasse facendosi schiaffeggiare a sua volta, ma quel pensiero era stupido e – soprattutto – era stupido pensare che dopo sedici anni di _assolutamente nulla,_ la sua anima gemella si lasciasse percepire in quel momento.

Passò un anno ancora e delle sensazioni che avrebbe dovuto provare non ci fu nemmeno la traccia. Atsumu, d’altra parte, non esitava a _lasciarsi toccare_. Il suo corpo cresceva, e così le sue esigenze. Erano poche le persone disposte – almeno a quell’età – a lasciarsi accarezzare in modo intimo da chi non fosse la propria anima gemella perché tutti pensavano a lei, _all’altra metà._ Ma non lui, perché Atsumu _non aveva un’altra metà._

I gemelli Miya avevano fascino; i gemelli Miya avevano successo. E se uno era _off-limits_ , l’altro era ben felice di fare esperienza. Atsumu ebbe quindi molti rapporti: alcuni brutti, altri belli… ma tutti _vuoti._ Il biondo si ritrovò spesso a pensare a cosa – se solo fosse esistita – la sua anima gemella avesse potuto pensare di lui. _Ma la sua anima gemella non esisteva_ , così Atsumu continuava.

“Sono solo.” anche il liceo era finito; Osamu aveva trovato Suna e Atsumu era rimasto solo. Era ormai da anni venuto a patto con l’idea di non avere una seconda metà ed era anche riuscito a convincersi che avrebbe potuto farne a meno, che l’Universo, dopotutto, avrebbe anche potuto andare a farsi fottere. Adesso, però, anche Osamu lo stava abbandonando.

Fu proprio suo fratello a rispondere alla sua frase depressa: “Adesso non fare il melodrammatico. Ho detto che lascio la pallavolo, non che mi trasferisco dall’altra parte del mondo!” ma il pensiero di Atsumu non si riduceva a questo. Non aveva mai conosciuto suo padre. L’uomo era andato via ancor prima che ne avesse un ricordo: _“Non mi ha voluto.”_ aveva quindi appurato sin da piccolo Atsumu. Lui era un errore, un errore dell’Universo. Nessuno, nemmeno il Destino era riuscito a trovare una singola persona che andasse bene per lui; _che lo volesse_. Però aveva Osamu. I gemelli Miya erano una certezza; i gemelli Miya erano inseparabili… o almeno così aveva creduto.

Non dubitava che suo fratello avesse ragione: _sì,_ stava facendo il melodrammatico… probabilmente era l’alcol a parlare; la colpa era stata di Osamu che l’aveva lasciato bere per festeggiare il diploma e il suo organismo – non abituato a drink del genere – aveva reagito deprimendosi.

“Perché io non ce l’ho, Samu?” chiese a suo fratello prima ancora di riuscire a trattenersi e senza il bisogno di specificare a cosa – _o a chi_ – si riferisse. Era tutta la vita che Atsumu fingeva che la mancanza di un’anima gemella gli andasse bene, ma suo fratello _sapeva_ che non era così, perché Osamu sapeva tutto di Atsumu e Atsumu sapeva tutto di Osamu; perché Osamu era l’unico a cui Atsumu avesse mai detto di non riuscire a sentire niente; l’unico a cui avesse mai detto di avere paura. Suo fratello gli rispose con un sospiro, poi gli mise una mano sulla spalla e la strinse leggermente.

“Tu sei forte, Tsumu.” sebbene la solita risposta al dolore dell’altro fosse una sadica ironia, c’erano volte – come quella – in cui l’idea di insultare il gemello veniva soppiantata dalla voglia di farlo tornare su di morale.

“Non hai bisogno di un’anima gemella. Puoi vivere anche senza.” l’alcol che scorreva nelle vene di Atsumu oscurò il suo orgoglio e liberò le lacrime che il biondo stava tentando di trattenere.

“Ma io non voglio…” disse flebile e con voce spezzata. Poi quella giornata passò, e così molte altre. _Miya Atsumu non aveva un’anima gemella_ e, per quanto la cosa gli facesse male, non poteva far altro che continuare ad andare avanti. _Vuoto_ , ma vivo.

Sakusa Kiyoomi _odiava_ dal profondo del suo cuore e con tutto il proprio essere la sua anima gemella. Era stata colpa sua se era diventato misofobo; colpa sua se aveva continui attacchi di panico; colpa sua se la sua vita faceva schifo.

La prima volta che aveva percepito qualcuno toccarlo era stato – forse – a tre anni. Prima dei cinque, glielo avevano spiegato i suoi genitori, è difficile ricordare qualsiasi tocco che non sia prettamente fisico… e forse neanche quelli. Tuttavia, a soli tre anni la propria anima gemella aveva pensato bene di farsi prendere a pugni. Il piccolo Sakusa aveva iniziato a piangere e ad urlare, incapace di capire cosa gli stesse succedendo e perché qualcuno gli stesse facendo del male. Dopodiché, persino il tocco dei suoi genitori iniziò a farlo sussultare. All’epoca Sakusa camminava a malapena, eppure strillava e piangeva se solo qualcuno provava ad aiutarlo. Un anno più tardi i suoi parenti avevano capito: _non era ammesso toccare_. A cinque anni, infine, il piccolo Kiyoomi era del tutto autosufficiente. Amava e veniva amato dai propri cari, ma sempre e solo _a distanza_.

La maschera, i guanti, i metri di sicurezza… tutte le sue attenzioni, tuttavia, erano in grado di cadere a causa di una singola persona; a causa di un bruttissimo scherzo del Destino.

“Io non la voglio un’anima gemella!” urlò a sette anni piangendo ad occhi chiusi mentre sua madre tentava di calmarlo senza toccarlo e qualcuno picchiava la sua _stupida e odiosa_ anima gemella.

Voleva una cura. _Aveva bisogno_ di una cura.

“Devi solo trovarla, Kiyoomi.” erano alle medie quando suo cugino Motoya gli aveva detto quello che già sapeva: doveva trovare la propria anima gemella e chiederle in ginocchio di stare più attenta; di smetterla di finire in mezzo alle risse. Eppure, tutto Kiyoomi voleva tranne che incontrare il suo peggiore incubo. Quindi – semplicemente – non cercava e sopportava.

Se credeva che non avrebbe potuto andare peggio di così, tuttavia, fu smentito al liceo. Era tardi; l’indomani avrebbe avuto una verifica importante, quindi era andato a letto presto. Era in dormiveglia quando una mano aveva iniziato ad accarezzargli la coscia. Kiyoomi si era alzato di scatto e aveva scostato le coperte. Sapeva che non avrebbe trovato niente lì sotto, eppure non aveva potuto farne a meno. Guardò con occhi spalancati lo stesso punto in aveva sentito quella mano abusiva. Poi la carezza aveva iniziato a salire. Sakusa prese a iperventilare, poggiò le mani sul materasso e fece leva per arretrare e poggiare la schiena alla testata del letto. Chiuse gli occhi e inclinò la testa verso l’alto nel mero tentativo di trovare aria mentre la mano invisibile arrivava tra le sue gambe e iniziava a massaggiarlo proprio lì. Si immaginò la propria anima gemella – adesso poteva quantomeno dargli un genere – e si disse che sicuramente lui stava provando piacere, ma non Kiyoomi. Prese a sudare freddo, gli sembrava di svenire, aveva la nausea. Voleva solo che quelle carezze cessassero. E così fu solo molto tempo dopo. Sakusa si risvegliò la mattina successiva pallido e zuppo di sudore. Probabilmente era svenuto; non ebbe la forza di presentarsi a scuola.

La cosa si ripeté la settimana dopo e quella successiva ancora.

 _“Quanto ti odio, cazzo!”_ pensò stringendo occhi e pugni all’ennesima notte di carezze non desiderate. Faceva male. _Tutto_ faceva male e schifo, e Kiyoomi non poteva che prendersela con l’Universo e con il Maligno Destino che l’aveva accoppiato ad una tale persona.

Passò un altro anno. Le notti di sesso aumentavano e così i suoi attacchi di panico. Kiyoomi tentò di scaricare tutta la propria frustrazione sulla pallavolo, eppure la sua anima gemella continuava ad essere il suo incubo perenne. Una verifica importante; il compleanno di un parente; un funerale; una partita. Chiunque fosse il ragazzo che l’Universo gli aveva affibbiato, aveva la capacità di scegliere i momenti peggiori per iniziare a baciare o a toccare qualcuno.

 _“Fate che non mi rovini almeno questo ritiro.”_ quando fu selezionato per il _Training Camp Giovanile Giapponese Nazionale_ pregò gli dèi e i santi di ogni religione affinché tutto andasse bene e, incredibilmente, fu accontentato. Era il quarto giorno che Sakusa passava al campo e mai prima di allora aveva trascorso tanto tempo tranquillo e spensierato. Giocò a pallavolo; riuscì persino a divertirsi a fianco di Komori. L’unica noia erano le sporadiche pacche sulle spalle che la sua anima gemella riceveva; a volte le mani gli pizzicavano per un attimo a causa di un battito di cinque più forte del normale, ma andava bene così: Sakusa era abituato a ben altro e poteva gestire qualche rapido tocco innocente. Poi, ci fu la rivelazione:

“Grande, Miya! Quell’alzata era perfetta!!” Sakusa sentì la mano sulla spalla che stava toccando l’alzatore; poi sentì le mani che battevano insieme a quelle dell’ala laterale che si era complimentata.

Kiyoomi guardò Atsumu e capì. Iniziò a mancargli l’aria, fece qualche passo indietro, poi corse nello spogliatoio. Aprì il primo rubinetto che gli fu a tiro e si spruzzò dell’acqua ghiacciata in faccia.

_Inspira, espira. Inspira, espira._

Riuscì ad evitare l’attacco di panico, ma il cuore continuò a battergli impazzito; la vista era ancora annebbiata e sapeva di essere incolore in volto ancora prima di sollevare lo sguardo sullo specchio. Cercò di calmare i tremiti del suo corpo concentrandosi sul proprio respiro, poi – una volta che fu pronto – smise di appoggiarsi al lavandino e lasciò gli spogliatoi. Si diresse verso Miya. Aveva i pugni chiusi e i denti che digrignavano.

 _“È colpa sua.”_ continuava a dirsi tra sé e sé _“È colpa sua se sono così. Colpa sua se vengo picchiato e stuprato così spesso.”_ quel pensiero ebbe il potere di bloccare tutto il suo corpo. Poi Miya sollevò lo sguardo su di lui curioso, forse, del perché gli stesse andando incontro, e Sakusa cedette definitivamente.

 _“È lui.”_ si ripeté ancora _“È lui”._ Pensò ai suoi attacchi di panico; alle notti passate insonni e piene di paura; pensò al proprio corpo che veniva toccato _ed abusato_ ; pensò a tutte quelle mani che gli avevano lasciato aghi incandescenti lungo tutto il busto, le gambe ed il viso. Pensò a quando aveva avuto la sensazione che qualcuno gli succhiasse il collo, che qualcuno che lo marchiasse, ed ebbe paura. _“È lui”._

Nel profondo, Kiyoomi sapeva che non era stato Miya Atsumu a fargli tutto quello; sapeva che era piuttosto qualcun altro ad averlo fatto all’alzatore. Eppure, era la sua parte irrazionale a prevalere su ogni altra e ad associare il volto di Miya a quelle mani invisibili e cattive. Era il volto di Miya a cui pensava quando gli veniva in mente _il suo violentatore_. Così scappò via.

L’anno successivo, Sakusa e Miya furono di nuovo invitati al _Training Camp_ e di nuovo Kiyoomi lo evitò perché accanto a lui aveva paura.

Non disse a nessuno di avere scoperto chi fosse la sua anima gemella, perché si vergognava; sapeva – _nel profondo_ – di non dover colpevolizzare così tanto Miya; sapeva di essere sciocco e codardo nel decidere di non avvicinarlo; sapeva che se la tortura continuava era solo colpa sua, eppure era più forte di lui. Il suo corpo tremava e non si muoveva se solo pensava di avvicinarlo; la sua voce si rompeva e non usciva se solo provava a parlargli.

Il liceo finì. Sakusa andò all’università e Miya continuò a divertirsi in giro. Infine, per un _enorme, sadico e assurdo scherzo del destino_ , i due si ritrovarono nella stessa squadra: i Black Jackals.

Alla fine aveva capito: la sua anima gemella era la pallavolo. Armato ormai di esperienza, Miya Atsumu era riuscito infine a convincersi che lui _davvero_ non aveva bisogno di nessuno. Non era più una frase di comodo da ripetere a sua madre o a suo fratello, né a sé stesso. Atsumu ormai sapeva con sicurezza di stare bene per conto proprio.

Aveva giusto fatto due anni di università prima di mollare tutto e raggiungere _l’unica anima gemella che conoscesse_ entrando a far parte di un’importante squadra della V-League. Fu felice – in essa – di trovarvi Bokuto Kotaro ed entusiasta al pensiero di poter alzare a giocatori come Meian, Tomas e Barnes.

Passarono due anni ancora, poi la squadra diede il benvenuto ad un altro membro: Sakusa Kiyoomi. Atsumu si ricordava di lui dal liceo. Aveva frequentato l’Itachiyama e – come lui – era più di una volta stato invitato al _Training Camp Giovanile Giapponese Nazionale_. Non aveva mai avuto grandi interazioni con il ragazzo, a stento gli aveva alzato la palla, eppure non vedeva l’ora di giocare insieme a lui.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, certo, era però di tutt’altro avviso. Il fatto che fosse misofobo e che preferisse non essere toccato fu la prima cosa che disse a tutta la squadra. Seguì il suo nome e la posizione in cui giocava. Atsumu, al contrario, era una persona espansiva a cui piaceva il contatto. Nessuna sorpresa, quindi, che i due non andassero d’accordo. L’alzatore ci mise poco tempo ad accorgersi che – lui più di chiunque altro – veniva evitato da Sakusa. Lì per lì non ne fece un dramma, ma i mesi iniziarono a passare, Sakusa iniziava a legare il resto dei compagni e ignorava sempre più forte lui. Quindi – fu inevitabile – tutti i pensieri che si era lasciato alle spalle con il liceo tornarono a galla: _“Ovvio che io gli faccia ribrezzo.”_ pensò _“D’altronde neanche l’Universo è stato in grado di trovare qualcuno che possa sopportarmi”._

Passarono gli anni, e con Hinata Shoyo la squadra divenne infine perfetta. Lui e Sakusa facevano scintille in campo e si ignoravano per tutto il resto. Tutt’altra storia era il resto della squadra:

“Andiamo a bere qualcosa?” fu la proposta di Barnes alla fine di uno dei tanti allenamenti e tutti – meno che Sakusa – erano stati concordi. Uscire tutti insieme almeno una volta ogni due settimane diventò la norma. Meian, Inunaki, Tomas e Barnes finivano sempre per rincasare presto dalle loro famiglie, ma Hinata, Bokuto e Atsumu non fecero altro che legare sempre più. Il biondo venne così a conoscenza che entrambi gli amici avevano già incontrato la propria anima gemella, e quando fu il suo turno di confessare si limitò a dire che lui non era stato altrettanto fortunato.

Ci vollero un anno e una grossa vittoria per convincere Sakusa Kiyoomi ad unirsi a loro per una di quelle serate piene di drink e risate. Nel frattempo, Atsumu aveva raggiunto un tacito accordo con lui: giocavano insieme in campo e poi si stavano il più alla larga possibile mentre l’alzatore continuava ad evitare di chiedersi perché l’altro lo odiasse così tanto.

“Quale onore, Omi-Omi!” non mancavano, certo, alcune provocazioni. Quella sera Atsumu non resistette e lo guardò con occhi lascivi mentre ghignava al suo indirizzo ammiccandogli. La risposta di Sakusa fu un ringhio sommesso ed attutito dalla stoffa della mascherina; lo guardò male e scelse il posto a tavola più lontano possibile dal suo.

 _“Sì.”_ si confermò a mente per la centesima volta _“Mi odia proprio da morire.”_ quindi evitò di provocarlo oltre ritenendo inutile rovinare la serata a lui e a sé stesso.

Il primo ad andare via fu Inunaki. Solitamente poi sarebbe toccato a Meian, Barnes e Tomas ed Atsumu si stupì anche che Sakusa fosse ancora tra di loro. Tuttavia, l’alzatore stupì tutti annunciando la propria ritirata.

“Non rimani a fare baldoria con noi??” chiese Bokuto stupito e – ad Atsumu piacque pensarlo – triste.

“Vado a fare baldoria per conto mio, amico.” ghignò al suo indirizzo, poi fece cenno verso un uomo seduto al bancone – bello e impostato – che non aveva fatto altro che puntarlo dall’inizio della serata. “Ci vediamo agli allenamenti di domani!” ammiccò ed andò via in bella compagnia.

La mattina dopo Atsumu era felice e spensierato. La notte prima era stata più che soddisfacente e adesso nulla veniva in mente al biondo che potesse rovinare il suo buon’umore. Arrivò presto in palestra e in fretta si cambiò. Iniziò ad esercitarsi con le battute e nel frattempo il resto della squadra iniziò a raggiungerlo.

“Bokkun!” salutò il primo, ma Bokuto – di norma esaltato ed espansivo sin dal mattino – gli rispose freddo e distaccato. Atsumu rimase confuso dal suo comportamento, ma non gli diede peso: _“Tutti possono alzarsi con la luna storta, ogni tanto.”_

“Inunaki-san! Tomas-san! Barnes-san!” furono i successivi, ma – anche loro – lo salutarono sbrigativi e quasi infastiditi. Atsumu iniziò seriamente a preoccuparsi ma, ancora una volta, si disse di essere troppo paranoico.

“Buongiorno, Meian-san!” ecco finalmente qualcuno che ricambiava il suo sorriso. Atsumu si rilassò e tornò ad esercitarsi. Poi arrivò Hinata: “Sho-kun! Alla buon’ora! Di solito non sei quello che arriva per primo?” scherzò, ed il più piccolo rispose con un sorriso tirato. Fu quello – in qualche modo – a fargli capire che qualcosa non andava. Si avvicinò al Capitano: l’unico, in apparenza, a non avercela con lui.

“Meian-san…” non sapeva neanche che cosa chiedere, poi si accorse dell’assenza di qualcuno e ripiegò su quello: “sai come mai Omi-kun non è venuto?” il centrale lo guardò con tenerezza… quasi con compassione.

“Dopo che sei andato via ieri sera Sakusa ha iniziato a sentirsi male.” Atsumu corrucciò gli occhi chiedendo tacitamente al Capitano di proseguire “Ha avuto un attacco di panico, continuava a supplicare di non essere toccato anche se nessuno lo stava facendo. Poi è caduto a terra ed è svenuto.” raccontò misero. Il biondo spalancò gli occhi: non aveva mai assistito ad uno degli attacchi di panico del suo compagno di squadra, ma fu quanto meno grato che non fosse solo. Tornò a concentrarsi su Meian quando questi sospirò. Poi prese a guardarsi in giro e Atsumu – confuso – lo fece con lui. Videro gli altri membri della squadra osservarli di sbieco, quasi volessero accusare o giudicare uno di loro, e questi certo non poteva essere il Capitano.

“Devi scusarli.” disse Meian ad Atsumu per loro “È che ieri abbiamo pensato che probabilmente Sakusa si è sentito in quel modo a causa della sua anima gemella. E…” indugiò “non diciamo certo che sia tu! Ma… ecco… abbiamo pensato che stavi facendo la stessa cosa, no? Andando a letto con altri anche la tua anima gemella lo percepisce. E se lei è come Sakusa, allora…” Atsumu fissò l’altro uomo con occhi sgranati: l’intera squadra ieri notte – mentre lui si divertiva – aveva passato il tempo a giudicarlo e a condannarlo colpevole.

 _“Però io non ho un’anima gemella, quindi è tutto a posto.”_ pensò, e quasi lo disse quando Meian parlò ancora: “Sakusa stava talmente male che c’è voluto l’aiuto di tutti per caricarci il suo peso in spalla e portarlo fino a casa sua.” Atsumu bloccò ogni altro pensiero e si concentrò su quello:

“Avete toccato Omi?” Meian annuì.

“Non abbiamo avuto altra scelta. In ogni caso lui era svenuto. Non appena l’abbiamo messo a letto abbiamo chiamato suo cugino Komori, dopodiché ci ha pensato lui.”

Così, Atsumu ripensò alla sera prima: al fantastico modo in cui era stato sbattuto contro la propria porta di casa, al pompino che aveva fatto a quello sconosciuto, alla presa stretta e forte tra i suoi capelli e poi ancora ai suoi fianchi, al mondo in cui era stato allargato e poi penetrato. Soprattutto, pensò a come gli fosse sembrato che il suo partner avesse almeno sei mani.

Deglutì.

“Meian-san…” chiamò il Capitano con voce flebile. Vagò con lo sguardo per tutta la palestra; osservò i volti ostili dei suoi compagni di squadra, poi tornò con gli occhi sul centrale “Sarebbe possibile esonerarmi dagli allenamenti, per oggi?” Meian lo guardò con compassione e tenerezza.

“Non ce l’hanno veramente con te, Miya. Sanno che non sei stato tu a fare del male a Sakusa.” Atsumu si ritrovò ad annuire per niente convinto, ma non ritirò la propria richiesta. Meian sospirò: “E sia.” disse “Lo dirò io all’allenatore. Vai pure.” e Atsumu non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Le gambe gli tremavano quando lasciò la base dei MSBY. Non sapeva dove andare, non sapeva cosa fare. Tentò di calmarsi e di ragionare: _“Omi potrebbe essere la mia anima gemella. Questo spiegherebbe perché non l’ho mai sentita.”_ si disse _“Ma se io non ho sentito lui… lui invece…”_ dovette fermarsi per riprendere fiato; non riusciva a respirare. Sakusa aveva avuto un attacco di panico per colpa sua, la sera prima, e chissà quanti altri prima ancora. Doveva esserne sicuro. Prese ancora un ampio respiro e si diresse verso la sua nuova meta.

La palestra degli EJP Raijin era bella e grande. Sicuramente in altre occasioni Atsumu si sarebbe goduto meglio quella vista, ma adesso non aveva tempo da perdere. Spalancò la doppia porta del complesso e si avvicinò al banco d’accoglienza. Sperava che lo lasciassero passare e che nessuno pensasse invece che fosse lì per tenere d’occhio o spiare la concorrenza. Aveva appena aperto bocca quando l’uomo aldilà del banco lo salutò con un sorriso:

“Miya-san!” Atsumu non si sorprese di essere stato riconosciuto: dopotutto quell’uomo lavorava in un’importante palestra di pallavolo e lui in quel campo era famoso. Si stupì, certo, della frase successiva: “È qui per Suna-san come sempre? Gli farà piacere la sua visita! Passi pure.”

 _“Allora avere un gemello è utile, a volte”_.

Raggiunse gli spogliatoi e li superò per arrivare al campo da gioco. Suna fu il primo ad intercettarlo con lo sguardo e a rivolgergli una smorfia: “Non sei Osamu.” gli disse appena fu abbastanza vicino da parlargli.

“È un piacere anche per me rivederti.” lo insultò Atsumu, poi guardò oltre la sua spalla “Devo parlare con Komori.” Suna indugiò lo sguardo su di lui, probabilmente chiedendosi cosa ci fosse sotto, ma poco dopo fece dietrofront e chiamò il libero. In poco tempo, lui e Komori erano soli negli spogliatoi.

“Allora??” chiese subito il più basso “È per Kiyoomi?? Lui come sta? Cos’è successo!?” Atsumu si affrettò a sollevare le mani nel tentativo di calmarlo.

“Sta bene!” disse, poi abbassò braccia e sguardo “Almeno credo, non lo so. Non è venuto agli allenamenti, oggi.” il libero annuì.

“Gli ho suggerito io di non farlo. Stava troppo male.” il cuore di Atsumu si strinse in una morsa al pensiero che potesse essere colpa sua.

“Devo chiederti una cosa.” disse a Komori che, curioso, gli fece cenno di andare avanti mentre si sedevano su una panca. “Tuo cugino ha già trovato la sua anima gemella?”

“Vorrei che lo avesse fatto.” fu la risposta “Chiunque esso o essa sia è poco sottile.” rise amaro “Per qualcuno come Kiyoomi non c’è niente di peggio.” Atsumu si ritrovò ad annuire.

“E tu non hai nessun sospetto su chi potrebbe essere?” Komori scosse il capo. “Lo zero assoluto.” confessò “Certo la sua anima gemella dovrebbe ringraziare gli dèi per questo. Se solo sapessi chi è…” si interruppe “be’ non la picchierei solo per non fare del male a Kiyoomi.” l’alzatore sospirò: Komori non gli aveva detto molto di più di quanto già non sapesse, eccetto…

“Ti sembrerà una domanda strana…” premesse “ma sai dirmi per caso a che età Sakusa ha iniziato a essere misofobo? Da quando non viene toccato da nessuno?” perché Atsumu dubitava fortemente che da neonato fosse così. Il libero ci pensò su prima di rispondere:

“Che io ricordi lo è sempre stato. Persino all’asilo mi capitava di dovergli fare compagnia in aula mentre gli altri bambini giocavano in giardino e in mezzo alla terra.” raccontò “Io, ad esempio, non ricordo di averlo toccato neanche una volta.” il cuore di Atsumu accelerò e gli fece male.

“Capisco.” disse, poi si alzò e Komori lo imitò. Chinò leggermente il busto e lo ringraziò prima di congedarsi.

Riprese a camminare senza meta in modo da schiarirsi le idee, infine prese una decisione e si avviò verso casa di quella che con tutta probabilità era davvero la sua povera e disgraziata anima gemella.

Komori aveva esagerato. La sera prima era stato male, sì, ma Sakusa c’era abituato. Si stava preparando una tazza di thè quando – per almeno la decima volta in un’ora – tornò a rimpiangere di non essere ad allenarsi. Stava seriamente valutando l’idea di andare nonostante le raccomandazioni di suo cugino e del capitano quando il campanello della porta suonò. Sakusa sospirò ed ebbe appena il tempo di rendersi conto che non poteva essere Motoya – come inizialmente aveva creduto – perché a quell’ora aveva allenamento con gli EJP, quando aprì la porta e si ritrovò davanti il suo peggiore incubo. Si paralizzò e non fu in grado di dire niente; poi Atsumu parlò:

“Buongiorno, Omi-kun.” disse con un sorriso tirato. Sakusa non sapeva perché fosse davanti a casa sua, non sapeva cosa avrebbe mai potuto volere da lui, non sapeva cosa fare per mandarlo via. Sapeva solo che voleva chiudere la porta, ma il suo corpo rifiutava di muoversi. Per la prima volta in vita sua, Sakusa si trovava da solo con Miya Atsumu.

“Meian-san mi hai detto che sei stato male. Ora come ti senti?” aveva continuato il biondo. Sakusa non fu in grado di rispondere neanche a quello. Ci fu un lampo di comprensione nello sguardo dorato dell’alzatore che subito sollevò le braccia. Kiyoomi scattò sul posto ed iniziò a tremare ancor prima di rendersi conto che quel gesto era volto al contrario per farlo rilassare. Miya fece un passo indietro, poi prese ad abbassare di nuovo le mani.

La parte più lucida di Sakusa iniziò a chiedersi perché l’altro avesse fatto quella mossa: _“Voleva farmi vedere che è disarmato?”_ si chiese confuso, eppure non poté negare quanto quel gesto gli fosse servito.

“Devo chiederti una cosa, Sakusa.” il corvino nemmeno ricordava l’ultima volta in cui l’alzatore l’avesse chiamato per cognome, ma suppose l’avesse fatto per provare a farlo reagire.

“Io sono la tua anima gemella?” quella domanda lo fece impallidire.

 _“Sì.”_ pensò, ma non riuscì a dirlo. Le sue corde vocali non funzionavano, _nulla_ più in lui sembrava funzionare. _Aveva paura_ , voleva che finisse.

“È così, non è vero?” continuò quindi Miya. Sakusa riuscì a notare a malapena i suoi occhi sgranati, forse persino lucidi. Sembrava sconvolto, inorridito.

 _“Immagino che anche lui sia deluso da me come io lo sono da lui.”_ poi si corresse: _“No, io non sono deluso. Sono del tutto terrificato.”_

Atsumu fece diversi, barcollanti passi indietro e fu costretto a reggersi alla ringhiera per non cadere.

“Omi…” tornò all’odioso nomignolo “mi dispiace.” Sakusa non si sarebbe mai aspettato quella piega, tuttavia – ancora – non fu in grado di reagire. “Scusami, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace.” ripeté ancora e ancora. Kiyoomi era confuso, non capiva per cosa si stesse scusando.

 _“Non lo sta facendo per tutte le volte che ha abusato di me.”_ si disse _“Perché lui ci prova gusto”._ No, Sakusa non avrebbe ascoltato la sua parte razionale che gli diceva che Miya Astumu non era uno stupratore.

“Se ci fosse un modo per interrompere il nostro legame, lo farei…” aveva nel frattempo continuato il biondo e – mentalmente – Sakusa aveva fatto una smorfia:

 _“Come volevasi dimostrare: lui pensa solo a sé stesso. Vuole un’anima gemella con cui potersi_ divertire _.”_

“Però c’è una cosa che posso fare.” il corvino lo osservò curioso e terrorizzato insieme “Farò di tutto perché nessuno mi tocchi più, te lo prometto.” Sakusa per poco non rise, forse l’avrebbe fatto se solo fosse stato in grado di farlo.

 _“Certo,”_ pensò _“vuoi solo ingannarmi per vedere cosa si prova a toccare la propria anima gemella.”_ non ebbe il tempo di dirlo in faccia a Miya, però, perché il biondo era già sparito.

_Sakusa Kiyoomi era la sua anima gemella._

Dopo quella assurda rivelazione, l’intera vita di Atsumu cambiò. Non era così semplice evitare il contatto con altri esseri umani: spesso se ne dimenticava o i suoi amici – abituati com’erano a poterlo abbracciare – lo stringevano prima ancora che lui potesse allontanarsi.

Più di ogni altra cosa, certo, era difficile astenersi dal sesso adesso e per sempre. _“Fortunatamente”_ si ritrovò spesso a pensare _“Omi percepisce solo i tocchi delle altre persone e non quando faccio da solo.”_ altrimenti – Atsumu lo sapeva bene – probabilmente sarebbe esploso.

Sebbene giocasse con lui ormai da anni, Atsumu non sapeva praticamente nulla su Sakusa se non che aveva un cugino e che era misofobo. Non aveva abbastanza confidenza per pensare seriamente di modificare in peggio tutta la propria vita solo per lui, tuttavia gli bastava anche solo considerare per un attimo di lasciarsi toccare perché il suo cuore cominciasse a dolere. Atsumu non era sicuramente tra le persone più altruiste, ma – a discapito di quello che in molti sembravano pensare – non era neanche così stronzo. Pensava quindi ogni volta alle parole che gli aveva rivolto Meian, agli sguardi accusatori dei suoi compagni di squadra e soprattutto all’espressione pallida e terrorizzata che Sakusa gli aveva rivolto quando si era presentato davanti casa sua, dopodiché si rimboccava le maniche e continuava con il suo arduo proposito.

Erano passati solo dieci giorni da quando aveva iniziato a prendere le distanze da tutti, anche se ad Atsumu erano sembrati molti di più. Si stavano allenando quando un fantastico punto andato a segno lo infervorò spingendolo a battere il cinque a Bokuto. Subito dopo averlo fatto si guardò le mani e sussurrò un _“Maledizione.”_ poi si voltò verso Sakusa che trovò a fissarlo:

“Scusa.” gli mormorò sincero e costernato, poi tornarono a giocare.

Quella scena si ripeté ancora per giorni, poi per mesi. Non era facile inventare scuse per non lasciarsi toccare, ma piano piano stava facendo in modo che i suoi compagni di squadra si disabituassero ad esultare fisicamente con lui.

Iniziò ad usare i guanti quattro mesi dopo, quando prendendo la busta di onigiri dalle mani di suo fratello c’era stato un tocco involontario delle loro dita.

 _“Fa freddo!”_ oppure _“Omi mi sta piano piano contagiando!”_ erano le scuse che accampava ridendo a chi gli chiedeva spiegazioni, e quello dei guanti fu anche il periodo in cui le cose iniziarono a cambiare tra lui e Sakusa.

Kiyoomi, Atsumu lo sapeva e non se ne stupiva, non aveva mai creduto a ciò che gli aveva detto quella mattina davanti alla sua porta di casa. Eppure, quattro mesi e un paio di guanti dopo erano rimaste ben poche scuse allo schiacciatore per non ammettere di essersi sbagliato. Sakusa rimaneva un mistero per Atsumu, tuttavia persino lui fu in grado di vedere il cambiamento del suo atteggiamento nei propri confronti. In poco tempo, i due estesero la chimica che avevano in campo anche al di fuori di esso. Atsumu aveva capito quanto la sua misofobia fosse grave, così istintivamente prese a fare di tutto per aiutarlo. Capitava quindi che qualcuno poggiasse il proprio asciugamano sudato sulla panca di fronte all’armadietto di Sakusa, quindi Atsumu lo rimuoveva e puliva il legno prima che l’altro potesse sedervisi; capitava che Bokuto o Hinata – nell’impeto di un momento – si dimenticassero che Sakusa non voleva essere toccato neanche dopo un grandioso punto, quindi Atsumu li afferrava e li spingeva verso qualche altro giocatore che non fosse lui o Sakusa.

Spesso l’alzatore prese a domandarsi se quel suo nuovo, distaccato e all’apparenza immotivato comportamento l’avrebbe sminuito agli occhi degli amici; sperò che non la prendessero sul personale e che non pensassero che avesse qualche problema con loro. Molto spesso Atsumu si ritrovava ad avere dubbi ed ansie in proposito, ma gli bastava guardare verso Sakusa affinché tutte quelle voci nella sua testa cessassero.

Il corvino, era chiaramente visibile a tutti, era molto più tranquillo e rilassato ormai da un paio di mesi. Spesso sorrideva e Atsumu _amava_ vederlo sorridere. Sempre più di frequente, poi, il misofobo iniziò ad unirsi a loro per delle notti brave al bar. Atsumu non poteva esserne più contento, soprattutto perché era lui di solito a fare da autista sobrio e l’alzatore poteva quindi bere senza pensieri.

Erano proprio a una di quelle serate quando – brillo – Atsumu aveva convinto Hinata e Bokuto ad andare a prendere un altro giro di drink al bancone affollato al posto suo. Subito dopo, un uomo gli si era avvicinato e senza troppi complimenti aveva iniziato a fargli la corte. Atsumu aveva sorriso, lusingato dal suo interesse, ma presto aveva rifiutato.

“Grazie.” gli arrivò il mormorio di Sakusa quando la sua possibilità di sesso si fu allontanata. Atsumu aveva sorriso e sospirato, ma non aveva risposto.

Presto, Miya Atsumu e Sakusa Kiyoomi divennero amici. L’uno chiedeva consigli all’altro su alimentazione e allenamento; si cercavano a vicenda quando scoprivano una partita interessante in televisione; accettavano spesso e con piacere di andare al bar non appena erano sicuri della presenza dell’altro.

 _“Cazzo.”_ da due anni Atsumu evitava come più poteva il contatto con altra gente quando ebbe quella rivelazione: _“Mi sto innamorando di Sakusa Kiyoomi”._

Erano passati quattro anni dall’ultima volta in cui Atsumu l’aveva costretto a subire attenzioni e carezze non desiderate, ed era da poco meno tempo che Sakusa non faceva che chiedersi mentalmente quando da _Miya_ il suo compagno di squadra fosse passato ad essere _Atsumu_.

 _“L’importante è che non mi scappi il suo nome ad alta voce.”_ era l’unica risposta che riusciva a darsi, e la vita continuava serena come lo era ormai praticamente sempre.

“Vieni con me e i ragazzi, stasera?” gli domandò l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri finendo di riporre i propri attrezzi sportivi nel proprio armadietto.

“C’è bisogno di chiedere?” gli rispose lui divertito mentre si allacciava la mascherina dietro le orecchie. Atsumu ghignò.

“No,” rispose “ma mi piace sempre sentirti dire che verrai!”

 _“E a me piace dirlo.”_ pensò, ma non lo disse. Tre quarti d’ora più tardi erano al solito tavolo nel solito bar.

“Gli altri non ci raggiungono?” chiese Sakusa quando Bokuto, Hinata ed Atsumu iniziarono ad ordinare da mangiare senza aspettare il resto della squadra.

“Intendi gli adulti della situazione?” scherzò Bokuto “Nah, per oggi hanno deciso di passare.”

“E poi,” aggiunse Atsumu con il suo solito tono sarcastico ed accattivante “di adulto ci basti tu, Omi. Astemio anche oggi?” il biondo iniziò ad annuire al suo posto come a volergli suggerire la risposta e Kiyoomi si ritrovò per la prima volta in vita sua a ringraziare la propria fobia per aver fatto in modo che la mascherina gli coprisse il genuino, tenero e del tutto spontaneo sorriso che non era riuscito a trattenere. Atsumu – pensò Sakusa – dovette però aver intuito comunque qualcosa dai suoi occhi, perché arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.

 _“Maledizione.”_ si ritrovò ad inveire a mente lo schiacciatore _“Da quando è diventato così bravo a capirmi?”_

“Ci penso io ad accompagnarvi a casa.” si costrinse a dire giusto per riempire di parole quel silenzio carico di tensione. _Ma che genere di tensione?_

I suoi amici erano bravi a dosare l’alcol. Dopo tre anni di uscite, almeno quello era diventato chiaro agli occhi di Sakusa. Erano atleti professionisti e sapevano bene quando doversi fermare, eppure quella sera fu diversa per Atsumu.

“Non stai ordinando un po’ troppi superalcolici?” gli fece notare a un certo punto il corvino, ma l’altro gli rispose con un gesto noncurante e continuò a bere.

Come sempre, la distanza dei loro appartamenti fece in modo che l’alzatore fosse l’ultimo a rimanere in macchina con lui.

“Non vomitare-”

“-nella mia auto.” concluse Atsumu per lui “Lo so, Omi.” gli disse sbiascicante. Il guidatore lo sguardò di sottecchi mentre continuava a tenere d’occhio la strada e – di nuovo – si chiese cosa quella sera l’avesse spinto a bere così tanto.

Quando finalmente Sakusa si accostò davanti al palazzo dove viveva Atsumu, il biondo sospirò ed aprì con qualche difficoltà lo sportello. Kiyoomi tolse la chiave dal quadro e lo imitò.

“Cosa stai facendo?” gli fu chiesto dall’amico ubriaco quando gli fu accanto.

“Voglio proprio vedere come farai a salire le scale, Miya.” l’altro sbuffò leggermente offeso.

“Non sono così ubriaco.” disse mettendo il broncio “In ogni caso c’è l’ascensore.” Sakusa si diede dello stupido per non averci pensato, tuttavia preferì ugualmente accompagnarlo fino alla porta.

Salirono insieme, con Atsumu che si reggeva alla parete con _nonchalance_ , quasi non volesse far vedere all’altro quanto gli servisse, e Kiyoomi che si teneva il più lontano possibile da quella che sembrava essere una bomba di vomito ad orologeria. Fu quando arrivarono davanti alla porta dell’appartamento di Atsumu che Sakusa poté confermare di aver fatto bene a seguirlo.

 _“Cazzo.”_ fu l’esclamazione dell’alzatore quando la chiave – di nuovo – gli scivolò lontano dalla serratura.

“Dà a me.” si avvicinò lo schiacciatore, ed il biondo lo lasciò fare. Entrarono insieme e Sakusa osservò Atsumu levarsi le scarpe per poi inciampare nel gradino d’ingresso.

 _“Ahia.”_ fu il suo flebile lamento.

“Fortunatamente il tocco del pavimento non è condiviso dalle anime gemelle.” alle sue parole, Atsumu si bloccò. In quattro anni erano state due, forse tre le volte in cui avevano nominato così chiaramente il loro legame. Sakusa riconosceva di dovere molto, _tutto_ , ad Atsumu per quello che stava facendo per lui; per il modo in cui aveva deciso di vivere. Tuttavia, evocare il _perché_ lo stesse facendo era ancora troppo strano e rendeva tesi entrambi.

“Scusa.” sbiascicò Atsumu e Kiyoomi aggrottò la fronte.

“Per cosa ti stai scusando?” fu l’inevitabile domanda. Miya indugiò qualche secondo, poi scrollò le spalle.

“Non so… sono ubriaco.” poi – con non poca fatica – si sollevò e tornò a barcollare verso la camera da letto. Sakusa rimase fermo per qualche attimo a domandarsi cosa fare, poi un nuovo tonfo lo convinse ad entrare. Si tolse le scarpe e raggiunse Atsumu. Osservò la sua schiena china sul lavandino mentre si sciacquava la bocca e poi il suo corpo scolpito mentre toglieva gli abiti per indossare il pigiama.

“Perché hai bevuto così tanto?” non riuscì più a trattenersi. Atsumu si bloccò e prese a fissarlo. Non ricevendo risposta, Sakusa continuò: “Ti conosco abbastanza bene ormai da capire che deve esserci una ragione.” disse, e Miya arrossì.

“Non credo di volerti rispondere, Omi.” quella risposta – roca e strascicata come ogni altra sua frase di fine serata – sorprese e confuse Sakusa.

“Non capisco.” fu costretto a rispondere ed Atsumu rise.

“Va bene così.”

“No, invece.” le parole gli erano uscite di bocca prima ancora che se ne accorgesse. Atsumu non sembrò rendersi conto del suo tono; si calò invece sul letto e poggiò la testa sul cuscino. Chiuse gli occhi e parve quasi subito addormentarsi quando – violenta e senza preavviso – la motivazione di Atsumu venne alla luce:

“Oggi per uno stupido momento ho creduto di potere piacere a qualcuno.” Sakusa spalancò gli occhi; tentò di pensare a come rispondere, ma il respiro profondo regolare dell’altro gli disse che Atsumu si era addormentato. Con questa consapevolezza, il corvino si avvicinò al letto e gli scostò un ciuffo biondo dalla fronte.

 _“Ho creduto di potere piacere a qualcuno.”_ sebbene normalmente non fosse raro, quella sera nessuno aveva avvicinato il gruppo di giocatori. Era solo uno lo _“stupido momento”_ a cui Atsumu poteva riferirsi: quando Sakusa gli aveva sorriso da sotto la mascherina a inizio serata.

Continuò a fissarlo esterrefatto e dispiaciuto mentre senza che potesse fermarla la sua mano continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli.

 _“E anche se fosse?”_ chiese ad Atsumu senza parlare _“Se anche avessi creduto che potessi piacermi perché hai bevuto così tanto?”_ non riusciva a capire. _“Volevi punirti? Volevi smettere di pensare? O volevi dimenticare?”_ no, Sakusa non riusciva a capire. Sospirò, poi si arrese all’idea che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta e sistemò meglio il suo amico sotto le coperte; lo rimboccò, gli mise un bicchiere d’acqua sul comodino, infine tornò all’ingresso e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Lui e Atsumu erano amici ormai da quasi quattro anni. Erano anime gemelle che tentavano di non pensare alla loro unione nonostante quella fosse una costante evidente nella vita di entrambi. In quattro anni, Kiyoomi aveva osservato molto Atsumu: al modo in cui lasciava pulito tutto ciò che sapeva avrebbe usato anche lui; al modo in cui evitava di abbracciare i propri compagni ed amici nonostante avesse scritto in faccia quanto ardentemente lo desiderasse; al modo in cui evitava ogni flirt che gli veniva proposto. Miya – durante quei quattro anni – era persino arrivato a chiedergli il permesso di abbracciare sua madre quando, il giorno successivo, l’avrebbe rivista dopo mesi; Miya Atsumu – in quattro anni – non aveva mancato mai una volta di chiedergli scusa e di premurarsi che stesse bene dopo che un tocco accidentale aveva sfiorato l’uno o l’altro. _Atsumu_ – da quando aveva scoperto di essere la sua anima gemella – aveva sempre messo il benessere di Kiyoomi davanti alla propria felicità.

 _“Come potresti non piacermi?”_ gli chiese ancora mentalmente mentre guidava verso casa. _“È impossibile.”_ si rispose da solo _“Impossibile e stupido che tu non mi piaccia”._

Sembrava che Atsumu non avesse memoria di quella sera. Sakusa continuò a comportarsi come sempre, eppure si era ormai stabilito nella sua testa quel tarlo che si chiedeva cosa pensasse Atsumu di sé stesso.

 _“Perché si è scusato quando è caduto all’ingresso di casa sua?”_ era una domanda fissa di Kiyoomi e, purtroppo, credeva anche di conoscere la risposta: _“si stava scusando per essere la mia anima gemella”_. Fu rispondendosi in quel modo che Sakusa capì chi tra i due fosse il più stronzo ed egoista: lui. Atsumu aveva passato anni a preoccuparsi per lui, mentre Sakusa non aveva fatto il minimo sforzo per comprendere davvero Atsumu. Si ripromise di cambiare, e così fu.

Quel cambiamento non passò inosservato. Kiyoomi prese tutt’a un tratto ad essere più loquace e interessato ai discorsi di tutti perché – tra le chiacchiere – non escludeva esserci qualche informazione su Atsumu. In sei mesi, quindi, lo schiacciatore arrivò a scoprire che lui ed Osamu erano cresciuti senza un padre; scoprì che Atsumu aveva aiutato finanziariamente suo fratello per iniziare la sua attività mettendo in rosso il proprio conto; scoprì che era cresciuto con il terrore di non essere amato.

E ad ogni nuovo dettaglio, Kiyoomi aggiungeva nuovi insulti da auto-infliggersi. Ad ogni nuovo dettaglio, Atsumu si faceva sempre più strada verso il suo cuore.

Fu quando – un paio di mesi dopo ancora – il discorso _anime gemelle_ uscì alla festa di fidanzamento di Bokuto e Akaashi che Sakusa non poté più sopportare l’idea che Atsumu lo credesse ancora capace di odiarlo.

I suoi piani iniziali per quella sera erano giusto fare un po’ di presenza in casa dei futuri sposi per poi scappare via con una scusa. Ancora non riusciva a credere, quindi, che i suoi amici l’avessero convinto a rimanere fino a tardi. Quasi tutti gli ospiti erano andati via lasciando infine solo i più stretti amici della coppia a chiacchierare insonnoliti sui divani.

“Siete così fortunati!” le parole di Atsumu, sospirate fuori con evidente malinconia, attirarono subito lo sguardo poco prima perso nel nulla di Sakusa. L’alzatore stava fissando sognante Bokuto e Akaashi, ma presto si era spostato anche su Kuroo e Kenma “Posso solo immaginare quanto sia bello sposarsi con la propria altra metà.” disse apparentemente sovrappensiero guardando le fedi nuziali di questi ultimi. Sakusa abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di reggere lo sguardo deluso e addolorato di quello a cui lui avrebbe dovuto dare la Felicità.

“Tu non hai ancora trovato la tua?” fu l’innocente domanda di Kuroo; Sakusa tornò a fissare Atsumu che – il corvino lo capì con chiarezza – usò gran parte del proprio autocontrollo per impedirsi di guardare a sua volta verso di lui. Si costrinse invece a rivolgere lo sguardo verso Kuroo e a rispondere con un sorriso triste in volto:

“Io ho fatto un casino con la mia. Per il suo bene è meglio che le stia lontano.” continuò a non guardare verso Sakusa; se lo avesse fatto l’avrebbe visto sconvolto. Tutti i presenti, comunque, sembravano aver avuto più o meno la stessa reazione, e fu lo stesso Atsumu a rompere il silenzio poco dopo. Quando parlò la sua voce era inclinata.

“Scusate, ora devo andare.” scattò velocemente in piedi e senza neanche preoccuparsi di recuperare il giubbotto corse fuori dalla porta e poi dal palazzo. Subito, Bokuto, Hinata e alcuni altri fecero per seguirlo, ma Sakusa li anticipò:

“Ci penso io.” disse e lo seguì fuori.

Dovette correre per raggiungerlo. Le gambe di Atsumu tremavano, e tuttavia filavano sicure e veloci il più lontano possibile da casa di Bokuto e Akaashi.

“Miya!” lo chiamò mentre tentava di raggiungerlo “Miya!” provò ancora. Il biondo non diede segno di averlo sentito, eppure Kiyoomi era sicuro lo avesse fatto. “Atsumu!!” finalmente ottenne un risultato facendolo arrestare. Lo schiacciatore lo raggiunse e si accorse che il biondo non osava alzare lo sguardo da terra.

“Cosa ci fai qui, Omi?” chiese flebile; Sakusa rimase allibito e non riuscì a rispondere immediatamente.

“Me lo stai davvero chiedendo?” Atsumu non disse nulla, quindi Kiyoomi decise di rispondere alla sua domanda: “Sono qui per assicurarmi che tu sia bene.”

“Sto bene.” cercò di convincerlo subito dopo, ma senza successo.

“Non si direbbe.” Atsumu sospirò, forse consapevole di non potergli mentire.

“Tranquillo, starò bene.” ripiegò quindi parlando al futuro “È solo un momento. Ora mi passa.” Sakusa tacque per alcuni secondi, poi tentò di porre quanta più autorità nelle parole successive:

“Miya, guardami.” non lo fece. “Per favore.” riprovò, ma il biondo si limitò a scuotere leggermente il capo. Sakusa lo fissò ancora, poi deglutì e sollevò una mano. Atsumu non si accorse di cosa stava facendo finché una mano non si poggiò sulla sua guancia. Lo schiacciatore guidò il viso dell’altro in alto fino a che i loro occhi non s’incontrarono. Quelli di Atsumu – spezzati e liquidi – erano spalancati; la sua guancia era bagnata mentre la mano di Sakusa – se ne accorse lui stesso solo in quel momento – era priva di guanto così come le sue labbra di mascherina.

Era la prima volta che toccava Atsumu; sollevò anche l’altra mano per metterle entrambe a coppa sul suo viso. Sembrava _così_ giusto: come se il posto naturale delle sue mani fosse quello. Il solo pensiero di toccare pelle a pelle qualcuno lo aveva sempre fatto sentire male, ma non quella volta. Mosse i pollici a destra e a sinistra per asciugargli le lacrime.

“Non hai fatto un casino.” contraddisse quanto aveva detto a Kuroo. Gli occhi di Atsumu si riempirono ancora più di lacrime, quindi provò a sfuggire al suo sguardo, ma Sakusa non glielo permise.

“Non hai fatto un casino.” ripeté, ed Atsumu iniziò a singhiozzare.

“Ma quello che ti ho fatto-” provò a ribattere, ma Kiyoomi lo interruppe:

“E quello che io ho fatto a te, allora?” il biondo lo guardò senza capire, quindi lui sospirò e si spiegò meglio: “Ho lasciato che tu credessi di non avere un’anima gemella. Ho scoperto che eravamo legati in secondo liceo e non ti ho mai detto nulla.” fece una pausa e poi aggiunse quello che da otto mesi ormai pensava: “Non sei tu quello da biasimare. Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato.” Atsumu pianse ancora più forte, quindi Sakusa gli asciugò ancora alcune lacrime prima di poggiare la propria fronte a quella dell’altro.

“Ascolta,” gli sussurrò “è da quando ho tre anni che io odio l’Universo per l’esistenza delle anime gemelle.” fu il brutale inizio del suo discorso “Odiavo il fatto di non averne il controllo; odiavo il fatto che _Qualcuno_ o _Qualcosa_ mi avrebbe obbligato ad amare una persona non decisa da me.” fece una pausa prima di continuare: “Ma io invece ti ho odiato davvero, Miya.” ancora fronte contro fronte, per Sakusa fu impossibile vedere la reazione dell’altro, tuttavia riuscì a percepire chiaramente il suo corpo irrigidirsi. Strinse la presa sul suo volto per fare in modo che Atsumu non si perdesse in quell’unica frase. “In maniera del tutto irrazionale ti ho odiato per anni.” continuò “E oggi non potrei essere più felice di questo.” lo schiacciatore percepì la confusione dell’altro, ma non durò a lungo perché aggiunse: “Sì, ne sono felice, perché adesso so che se mi piaci, mi piaci perché l’ho deciso io e non l’Universo.” non resistette oltre e si allontanò quel tanto per poter vedere l’espressione di Atsumu. I suoi occhi erano ancora madidi e lo sguardo incredulo.

“Ti piaccio…” lo sussurrò come se non potesse crederci e a Sakusa si strinse il cuore.

“Certo che mi piaci.” confermò “Come potresti non piacermi?” gli sorrise, poi sospirò.

“Quando hai scoperto di essere la mia anima gemella mi hai chiesto scusa.” Sakusa lo ricordava come se fosse ieri “E ti sei scusato anche qualche mese fa quando ti ho riportato a casa da ubriaco.” Atsumu abbassò lo sguardo, ma Kiyoomi si piegò con esso affinché non uscisse dal suo campo visivo. Poi lo guidò con le mani a tornare a guardare davanti a sé e lui poté risollevarsi. Abbassò una mano e prese ad accarezzarlo meglio con l’altra.

“Ti prego,” gli disse supplichevole “ti prego, non scusarti più per questo.” fece una pausa “E ti prego, scusa invece _me_ per essere stato così tanto superficiale in questi anni. Ora ti vedo.” sperò che con quelle parole Atsumu capisse tutti i messaggi nascosti che vi aveva affidato.

“Ti piaccio…” ripeté ancora Atsumu, e stavolta – almeno così parve a Sakusa che lo sperava dal più profondo del suo cuore – lo disse in maniera meno dubbiosa.

 _“Atsumu.”_ lo chiamò il più teneramente possibile il corvino “Non ho mai provato per nessuno quello che provo per te. Credo che il possa anche essere amore… io non lo so, ma voglio scoprirlo.” le guance del biondo si imporporarono e i suoi occhi presero a brillare.

 _“Omi.”_ lo chiamò con un sussurro “Voglio aiutarti a scoprirlo.” Sakusa sorrise, poi lo baciò. Sebbene Atsumu gli piacesse ormai da tempo, Kiyoomi aveva preferito non pensare a come sarebbe stato baciarlo. La sua fobia lo limitava e temeva che anche il solo pensiero gli avrebbe dato il voltastomaco convincendolo così a non farsi avanti. Quello, tuttavia, fu tutt’altro che _da voltastomaco_. Era perfetto. Era esattamente quello che doveva fare; esattamente quello per cui sentiva di esistere. L’aria gli sembrò più pura dopo quel bacio; i colori più luminosi, la luce più brillante.

“È così che ci si dovrebbe sentire.” fu il sussurro di Atsumu “Adesso sono completo.” disse mentre lo abbracciava.

* * *

La storia mi sembra perfetta per finire così, ma ecco alcuni fatti successivi che vorrei specificare:

  * Atsumu chiede a Sakusa che vada tutto bene mentre lo abbraccia (dal momento che lo sta toccando);
  * Atsumu si fa mille paranoie pensando a quanto la famiglia di Kiyoomi lo odi per quello che gli ha fatto da giovane, ma poi Sakusa dice di aver capito di amarlo e che vuole passare il resto della sua vita con lui ed Atsumu capisce che è solo quello che importa;
  * Sakusa inizia a guarire – almeno in parte – dalla propria misofobia concedendo ad Atsumu di abbracciare e toccare i propri amici.



**Author's Note:**

> sinceramente avevo pensato inizialmente a questa fanfiction come a qualcosa di veramente molto più corto. Poi ho pensato a come Sakusa con la sua fobia dovesse sentirsi in un AU del genere e non ho quindi più potuto scrivere qualcosa di così leggero. Scrivendo in questa e in altre fanfic su di lui mi sono documentata e la misofobia non è davvero qualcosa da sottovalutare. Il fatto che lui venga toccato attraverso il corpo di Atsumu contro la sua volontà non può che considerarsi stupro a tutto gli effetti. Una volta appurato questo, la faccenda si è complicata ancora di più, perché – di nuovo – non avrei mai potuto scrivere di una cosa del genere alla leggera. Le persone stuprate spesso non riescono più a riprendersi; non riescono a ragionare quando il volto del violentatore torna loro in mente. Sakusa nel profondo sa che non è Atsumu da incolpare, tuttavia il suo panico gli impedisce di pensare razionalmente. Ha paura di avvicinarlo quando ancora è al liceo perché imputa a lui tutto il male che ha subìto, ed è veramente, veramente tanto. Di nuovo, razionalmente sa che l’unica possibilità di uscire da quell’inferno e avvicinarlo e chiedergli un miracolo, eppure la sua parte razionale non riesce a prevalere sulla paura, quindi si limita a tacere.  
> Spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro e di aver superato l’angst con la gioia degli sviluppi finali. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate!! A presto!


End file.
